


Snippet: What's Wrong?

by gatekat



Series: Short Things [5]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: In a moment of quiet in medbay, the twins discus fear.





	Snippet: What's Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462773/chapters/21487232

"What'a think's wrong with him?" Sideswipe asked absently in the dim lighting of the recharge cycle in medbay.

"Which one?" Sunstreaker snorted as he lifted his head from his arms to look at his recovering brother.

"Prowl. He's not afraid of us." Sideswipe shrugged. "Not even you."

Sunstreaker went still, thinking back hard to confirm or deny this idea on his own. Eventually he grunted. "Maybe he...."

"You've seen him upset," Sideswipe countered before the thought finished. "He feels. He's been afraid. Just not of us."

"Doesn't have survival instincts," Sunstreaker shrugged. "He's as crazy as anybody."

Sideswipe snickered. "Too true. Still, it's interesting."

Sunstreaker sighed and looked down at his twin. "Maybe just _ask_ this time? What's the worst he can do?"

"Get us killed," Sideswipe pointed out seriously. "Nah, I'm going to chat up Blue first."

* * *

Sunstreaker jerked up from working on his finish at the utter shock that flashed across the bond and nudged it. Sideswipe pressed a sense that things were fine back, so he let it be and went back to work until his brother came back to the small room that passed for quarters in the half-ruined base on the edge of Iacon.

"So ... Blue knew," Sideswipe murmured and flopped down on the berth next to Sunstreaker.

"Knew ... Prowl?" Sunstreaker didn't look up from his polishing.

"Yeah. Said Prowl's said he's okay with us because he _trusts_ us."

"He ... trusts us." Sunstreaker paused and looked over at the red mech. "That's not sane, you know."

"'Cept it is, with him. Said Prowl can predict us and take us down," Sideswipe looked over at his brother. "Enforcer training."

"Yeah, right. We take down Seekers and gestalts. No desk bound _Praxian_ cop is going to beat us," Sunstreaker snorted.

"No, but do we really want to show him otherwise? I mean, it's kinda nice having _somebody_ that doesn't hate and fear us."

Sunstreaker pulled out of his pride-fueled planning for a moment to think about that.

Then thought some more and turned it over in plans a few times.

"It's nice," he finally agreed. "Want to try for more?"

"Mech is _way_ out of our league and you know it," Sideswipe snorted.

"Glitch," Sunstreaker gave his brother a whack. "I mean someone to hang out with. A friend. Not like Prowl has many."

Sideswipe hummed. "True. Mech needs a few too."


End file.
